The taylor kids visit santa
by skatergirl84
Summary: Smacked festive fun with the Taylor's i have rated this M from now on as the next few chapters will be steamy ones but the first 3 are ok xxxxxxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

**The Taylor kids visit Santa……**

Mac and Stella get the kids ready to go and see Santa at the mall" where are we going mommy " asks a over excited Skylar Jade who is 4, before Stella could answer her eldest daughter Natalia evie 8 replies " We are going to see Santa we will sit on his knee and tell him what we would like for Christmas and then he gives us a little sweet and is we are good boys and girls our wishes will come true"

Stella just sits there watching two of her daughters happy chatting away and cant help but smile at Skylars big eyes which are so full of excitement and joy of meeting Santa.

Mac c'mon lets go she shouts as the two girls get fidgety just then Mac appears at the top of the stairs " We are coming " he replies with a grin he has a hold of the twins Lillie Mae and Luca Ross in each arm and Corey is standing beside his dad all wrapped up warm.

Stella smiles as they make there way down the stairs Mac is such a great father when the girls see the rest of the family they get excited yey lets go cheers Natalia.

Once the kids are all strapped in to the family's people carrier they make there way into the city, after a 20 minuets drive Mac parks up and Stella gets out the double buggy as the 3 year old twins will get tired easily and this will be easier.

They make there way to the mall the city is all lit up with fairy lights and the children are amazed by the huge Christmas tree, once they are inside the mall the wait inline to meet Santa lucky the cue is not to big and they will not have to wait long. As they get closer Natalia is first to meet Santa " Well hello there little girl and what is your name" " My name is Natalia evie Taylor" smiles the little girl" and what would you like for Christmas asks Santa " Can I have a puppy please she smiles" Santa looks over at Mac and Stella they stand with shocked looks as she has never mentioned a puppy, as Santa turns back around to Natalia he smiles" I will see what I can do but only if you are a good girl here is a sweet" Thanks Santa cheers the excited little girl as she jumps of his knee and runs back to her parents next its Corey's turn," And what is your name " My name is Corey Aiden Taylor" what would you like Santa to bring you " Corey moves closer to Santa's ear and whispers " A puppy" another puppy eh Santa smiles as he once again looks at the shocked parents just then Mac turns to Stella and whispers " I think our kids have planned this" he smiles" I was thinking the same" came Stella's reply as she gently kisses his lips and turns back to see Corey joining the family.

"Who Is next" Smiles Santa to a shy Skylar who is hiding behind her dads legs " Go on he wont hurt you urges Big sister Natalia.

"Hey Skylar you ok" asks Mac to the frightened little girl" The man he has a beard" replies Skylar.

" Lets go daddy will go with you" as Mac lifts the little girl in to his arms he walks towards the man in red and he gets closer Skylar looks on amazed she can remember the story she was told earlier from her sister and smiles, as she sits on Santa's knee" Well hello Skylar" he smiles " hello came a soft reply " What would you like from Santa" as Mac and Stella wait for the answer they pray its not another puppy and are so relieved when she replies " I would like a dolly and pram please" That you will get as long as your are good" Smiles Santa he gives the little girl a sweet and hands her back to Mac who is waiting at the side as they all say goodbye to Santa they make there way out of the Mall and into the cold winter breeze" Think its home time smiles Stella as she pushes the sleeping twins Mac is carrying Skylar while Natalia and Corey each have a hold of the buggy.

Once they are home it's the long process of getting all kids bathed story time and bed.

All kids are finally down for the night when Mac enters the living room Glass of wine in hand to find Stella lying on the couch she sits up so that Mac can sit behind her and she lays back her head resting on Mac's chest.

He hands her a glass of wine " so this puppy situation what shall we do" asks Mac as he takes a sip" I would love one and so would the kids but we have our hands full with this lot smiles Stella as she snuggles closer to Mac.

" What would you like asks Mac" as Stella places her glass on the table she turns around " I want you Mr Taylor she whispers and kisses him Mac places the glass down and wraps his arms around Stella and brings her closer " and I want you he says in between kisses then they are lost in each other.

**Well some festive fun for the Taylor's I will update this soon and will decide if they get a puppy have a safe one RnR xxx**


	2. xmas eve at the taylors house

**Its Christmas eve at the Taylor's **

_Mac and Stella are in the Living room late on Christmas eve wrapping up the rest of the kids presents, "So Mac smiles I cant wait till tomorrow it will be great seeing the kids face's " " I know reply's a excited Stella " _

_As they sit on the sofa admiring all the toys and gifts they can help but smile " I have your present I would like to give to you now" Stella sits up wide eyed "Mac she smiles what have you been up to"_

_Mac sits back beside her and hands her a small box she excitedly opens it and inside she finds a locket with pictures of Mac and the kids she cry's " Mac this is beautiful I love it" Leaning in to give him a kiss he stops her" I have one more for you" again Mac hands her another little box it's a small black velvet one , inside is a Diamond eternity ring, as Stella tearfully looks up at Mac she gasps._

_Mac smiles and gets down on one knee" Stella ten years ago tomorrow you made me that happiest man when I asked you to marry me and now that we have 5 gorgeous kids I would love for us to renew our wedding vows and have all our children involved as I love you with all my heart and can never see a day without you being my wife I love you he smiles as tears start to fall"_

_Stella gets up and joins Mac on the floor " Of course I would love to renew our vows she cry's I love you so much and having you the father for my children is what I have always wanted you have made me so happy I love you"_

_They share a passionate kiss and decide since its Christmas eve that they will have a early night, heading up to bed " So Mac asks what do you recon Natalia will ask for tomorrow " A puppy smiles Stella and so will Corey " Skylar, Luca and Lillie will just be amazed by all the toys smiles Mac as they have lots again this year._

_AS they reach the landing they decide to check on the kids in the front room is 8 year old Natalia and 4 year old Skylar tucked up in the same bed cuddling each other in the other front room is 6 year old Corey they smile as they close the door and in the back room the 3 year old twins Luca and Lillie are asleep all waiting for Santa ._

_Stella and Mac make there way to there bedroom and decide to have a little festive fun before the kids wake up which will not be long…….. _

**Well I hope you like I will be updating soon as im working xmas and im away from my family till the 28****th**** joys for army life so I will be board lol RnR if you like and shall I do the wedding renew story let me know xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**ITS CHRISTMAS IN THE TAYLOR'S HOUSE ……**

_Mac and Stella are lying in bed wrapped in each others arms sharing a loving slow kiss when they hear little voices coming form the landing out side their room." Has Santa been yet asks a excited Skylar I hope so replies Corey lets go and see mommy and daddy"._

_As the kids slowly open the door to there parents room Mac and Stella sit up in bed and smile when they see 5 curious faces they shout " Happy Christmas kids " just then all 5 of them run and jump on to the bed and snuggle beside them " Happy Christmas mummy and daddy the kids reply in unison" and each giving them a hug and kiss._

"_Lets go see what Santa has got you lot "smiles Mac he his met by a happy cheer from the kids , as they all make there way down to the living room they kids faces are full of amazement at all the presents well get stuck in as Mac and Stella watch the kids run towards the tree they stand wrapped in each others arms smiling "this is prefect Stella smiles and kisses Mac"_

_As the kids finish opening there presents Mac and Stella join them on the floor " how do you like what Santa got you asks Mac" he gets a teary reply from Natalia " Daddy I don't have the puppy she sobs" As Stella comforts her daughter Mac gets up and walks to the kitchen a few minuets later he returns with a little bundle in his arms " Hey kids I have found another present " as they all look at there daddy they cheer as in Macs arms is a chocolate Labrador puppy as Mac sits on the ground the kids all gather round " Is she ours daddy asks Corey" Yes she is reply's Mac and she needs a name"_

_I know cheers a excited Skylar, Lola can we name her Lola" I like that name replies Natalia and Corey" Hello Lola the children smile as they all take turns in holding there new puppy. The twins Luca and Lillie laugh as the puppy licks there faces._

_Its soon time for dinner as they all get stuck into a traditional home made Christmas roast and pudding after words the kids all have fun with Lola and the new toys. _

"_Mac what time did you say for Danny and Lindsay to come round " they will be here at 7pm " That's good gives me time to get the house tided and kids all sorted._

_7pm Danny Lindsay and there kids Ashley 5 Katie 2 and baby Sophie all arrive" Look what Santa got us says a excited Natalia to the Messer family "Wow Natty smiles Lindsay what's her name" Its Lola smiles the little girl come and play" she urges to Ashley and Katie._

"_You can put Sophie in our room just now if you like" smiles Stella to Lindsay "thanks she is knackered from all the joys and fun we have had._

_As they head to the bedroom to get Sophie settled they have a girly chat" So what did Mac get you asks Lindsay to Stella " He got me this locket as she opens it and shows Lindsay it has Mac and the kids" Aww that's so sweet and lovely gushes Lindsay" and he also asked me to renew our wedding vows as it was 10 year ago today he first proposed" Oh yes I remember when you burst into the lab with the biggest ring and even bigger smile" grins Lindsay " We are going to do it at new year with all the kids and all our friends involved" Well you can count us in smiles Lindsay._

_Down stairs the men are having the same conversation "So did you ask Stella" smiles Danny to Mac._

"_I did and she cant wait to renew our vows and have the children and you all involved but she dose not know that I have started to plan the day" smiles Mac._

_As Lindsay and Stella make there way down stairs they are greeted by there men just then the door goes " That will be Don and Jess with the kids " Happy Christmas "smiles Don to his friends as he enters the house followed by wife Jess and kids Rhys 6 and Amber 3, " hey you lot greets the rest of the guests and Mac and Stella" the kids are all in there" Stella smiles to Rhys and Amber who run of to join them as the adults all get a drink in hand and stand close to there partners they all watch the kids happily playing " A toast smiles Mac to love happiness and friendship" here here seconds the group" and here is to Mac and Stella's second wedding " smiles Danny as they all do another toast they share a kiss with there respective partners… what a lovely Christmas this is…._

**Well merry Christmas to all my readers thanks for all the lovely reviews and thanks to you all for writing fab story's for me to read roll on 2009 for more great ones here is the latest of mine RnR and enjoy the wedding one and new year one will follow soon though don't know when as I will be in Scotland on leave for 2 weeks from Sunday so will update when I can xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

The week between Christmas and New year xxxxx

**Here is the nest chap sorry not updated sooner and I know the festive season is over and I'm a little late but I'm currently in Scotland on 2 weeks leave …….hope you enjoy RnR……**

_Mac and Stella are getting the house back to normal after the hectic Christmas they had with all the kids toys and the new puppy Lola who is adored by all the family. _

_So smiles Stella "when would you like to renew our vows " Mac smiles back " Stella honey I have it all planned all you need to do is be there"_

"_but I need a dress and the kids need " Mac stops her mid sentence with a kiss "its all in hand my love don't worry about a thing" "well at least tell me where and when then Stella pouts trying to get a response from Mac._

"_Ok its on new years day in the little church where we fist got married I managed to get the priest to do a special ceremony all the invites have been sent like I said you just need to turn up"_

_Stella squeals with delights and flings her self in Mac's arms " I love you thank you" she smiles kissing him._

_Lets go get the kids and take Lola for a walk smiles Mac when he eventually puts Stella down " Kids lets go we are taking Lola for a walk he shouts along the hall to the play room just then he is met by loud cheers and the running of tiny feet to his side " Lets get you all wrapped up smiles Stella" _

_Once the kids are all cosy and warm and Lola is on her leash they make there way to the grassed area at the back of the housing estate they live in , Mac and Stella walk hand in hand as they watch the kids run after Lola, "what do you fancy doing for the bells" Mac asks turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her body " I would love to spend it with just you get the kids in bed a nice bottle of wine a bubble bath and maybe we can make some fireworks of our own" Stella grins " You know that's a great Idea" Mac replies as he kisses her and they turn to watch the kids._

_Back home the kids are getting bathed and bedded when the phone goes " Ill get it Stella shouts_

"_Hello"_

"_Stella its Lindsay how's things"_

"_oh I linds we are all good here how about you"_

"_We are good listen me and Danny are having a get together for the bells and want to invite you Mac and the kids "_

"_That would be lovely Lindsay but we kind of got plans we going to get the kids in bed early and well you can guess the rest Stella chuckles "_

"_Yes I sure can anyway ill go now take care see you on the 1__st__ bye"_

"_Bye Lindsay"_

_Who was on the phone Mac asks as Stella enters the twins room as Mac gets them settled _

"_oh Lindsay asking us round to there's for the bells but I said we had plans " " That we do smiles Mac"_

_As they kiss the twins goodnight they make there way to the other kids room to wish them all good night. "Mommy why are you and daddy getting married again" asks a inquisitive Natalia " Well me and your daddy love each other very much and would like to relive the magic of our first wedding with our 5 beautiful children " Oh ok then I cant wait " Me either honey night-night love you" Love you to mommy and you daddy"_

_Once Mac and Stella leave the room they smile" Our daughter is very inquisitive smiles Mac" " She gets that from her daddy smiles Stella " yes but she has her mommy's looks and is just as gorgeous replies Mac._

_They lie on the king size double bed Stella has her head on Mac chest as they look at the picture they family had taken on Christmas Day._

"_They are growing up so fast" smiles Stella" and they are all gorgeous" replies Mac, 8 year old Natalia is the spit of her mommy with long dark hair tanned skin and dazzling green eyes, 6 year old Corey is a min Mac he has his dads trade mark smile and blues eyes , 4 year old Skylar has her mommy's tanned skin but her daddy's hair and eye colour and the 3 year old twins Lillie and Luca are the opposite they have there daddy's skin colour and hair but Stella's green eyes and smile. All five of the Taylor kids have a little bit of there mommy and daddy in them and all 5 have a mixture of Mac and Stella's personality's._

"_I cant wait till Thursday smiles Stella as she turns to look up at Mac" I cant wait till Wednesday night grins a mischievous Mac" " You know we don't have to wait till then we can practise if you like Stella smiles as she straddle's Macs legs and leans down for a kiss she makes her way down to his neck and starts to pull off the t-shirt he is wearing Mac pulls off Stella's vest to revel a lace bra as he pulls her closer he unclips it exposing Stella to the cool air just the they are interrupted by the cry of one of the twins Mac and Stella both sigh and smile " Ill go Mac says as he gives Stella a quick kiss and slyly rubs one of her breasts " Oi Taylor you will pay for that she whispers as he leaves the room to tend to the crying child"_

………………………………_........................................................................................................................._

**Well this between xmas and new year I will do the new year one and wedding one in the next few days expect some steamy reading lol …… RnR if you like thanks for being patient and waiting xxxxxx**


	5. champers and s x

_A new year and wedding vows…….._

_**Sorry folks about the delay I know it was new year a few weeks back but have been very busy during my two weeks leave that I didn't have time to update so here it is the new year celebrations and the second wedding for Mr and Mrs Taylor………I hope you enjoy….**_

………………………………_**..........................................................................................**_

_Mac and Stella are getting the kids ready for bed" Mommy when can we wear our new clothes for you and daddy's wedding" asks a sleepy Natalia" you get to wear them tomorrow sweetie Stella replies as she kisses her eldest daughter goodnight" night mommy I love you whispers the little girl as Stella leaves the room._

_She is greeted by Mac in the hallway" kids all asleep he smiles" they sure are" came the reply now can we have out own little party asks a grinning Stella, Mac grabs her by the hand and pulls her to the bedroom ensuring that the door is closed and they have total privacy he starts to undress her he gently pulls off he vest top and joggers to reveal matching bra and lace panties he loves her body she has had five kids and has still kept her stunning figure he smiles to himself that's my beautiful wife._

_As he kisses her he gently guides he to the en-suite bathroom where he has filled there large bath full of soapy bubbles there is candles all flickering away with soft music playing in the back round, Mac this is gorgeous smiles Stella as she faces him to give him a kiss, once they part they get fully undressed as Mac sits in the bath he urges Stella to join him she dose not need asking twice as she climbs in to sit in front of Mac she rests her head against his chest as he wraps his arms around her, "comfy" he asks, "mmmm very" came the satisfied reply from Stella._

_As Mac reaches to the side of the bath he picks up to champagne flutes and hands one to Stella she takes a sip and accidentally spills some down her chest she gasps at how cold it is, " Mac she whispers I have spilt a little champers could you help me wash it off" Sure came the reply from behind where about. _

_As Stella turns around to straddle Macs lap she points to her chest" there" she smiles, Mac leans forward and licks the champagne away as he dose this he catches one of her nipples and gently sucks at it this causes Stella to arch her back and moan Mac continues to move on to the other nipple giving each the same loving treatment. _

_Mac brings his head up and looks deep into Stella's green eyes " have I ever told you how amazingly beautiful you are" he asks " well only a couple of times Stella laughs and leans In for a kiss._

_Mac has his hands pulling at Stella's hair while she has her hands on his shoulders the kiss is slow at first then it becomes urgent and fast Stella can feel Mac's erection against her bud and slowly grinds herself on top of him this makes Mac moan while kissing her" Stella you are such a tease" he whispers when they part lips" I know" came the sly reply "and I know how much you want me" Stella laughs, just then Mac pulls her up and grabs his erection under the water he rubs it a few times before lining it up at Stella's entrance on doing this Stella moans Mac please, then in one swift movement he is inside her and beginning to thrust as Stella grabs his shoulders she slides up and down his large erection they are both moving in sync with each other, faster pleads Stella. Mac quickens the pace and leans forward to nibble one of the nipple this causes Stella to moan, nearing the erection she brings her knees closer together as Mac thrusts a few more times" Mac I love you Stella screams as she reaches the climax" I love you to baby "he pants as he feels his juices pour into Stella._

_As they sit there in each others arms catching there breath they both just smile and stare at each other the love they share is so strong, Stella gives a little shiver, " are you cold sweetheart asks Mac " mmm a little can we head to the bed now she smiles " sure babe anything you want._

_As they step out of the bath Mac wraps Stella in one of the large bath towels and picks her up this causes Stella to squeal in delight he slowly moves to the bed and places her on it while lying down beside her he kisses her neck and chest making his way to her nipples and to her thighs he plants small kisses al the way just then he stand up and walks to the bathroom, Stella opens her eyes and wonders where he has gone, on returning to the bedroom Mac smiles close your eyes she gives him a small smile and closes her eyes and wonders what he is up to, just then she feels the bed dip and knows that Mac is beside he just then she feels him sit on her thighs._

_Smiling down at her beautiful face Mac grabs the item he has in his hand and slyly grins he starts to pour the cold champagne over Stella's chest and tummy on feeling the cold on her nipples Stella arches her back " Mac that's so cold she whispers" while keeping her eyes closed, Mac leans down and starts to lick the liquid away and pours a little in to her belly button and slowly sucks it out causing Stella to squirm under his touch._

_He moves down her body and lies between her thighs bending her knees and parting her legs he slowly starts to kiss her bud while pouring champers on to it the bubbles and the feeling of Macs toung on her is enough to drive Stella crazy she starts to move her hips and grabs Macs head pulling him closer she can feel her bud throbbing at Mac's touch knowing she is close she begs Mac to join her, as he makes his way back up he kisses her lips Stella can taste the champagne and herself on Mac's lips and smiles._

_Just then Mac enters her and starts to thrust as they move together slowly soon picking the pace up they can feel each others need for release just as they climax together they hear fireworks outside and lots of cheers Mac looks down at Stella " Happy new year my love he whispers " Happy new year to you my darling husband she replies and pulls him down for a kiss. _

_As they lay in bed watching the fireworks outside the window they are wrapped in each others arms and eternal love" I cant wait for tomorrow Mac smiles as he pulls Stella closer " Me either she smiles as she kisses Mac's hand and snuggles towards him as they fall asleep in each others arms………_

**Well here is the new year one I know I said at the top it would also be the wedding but I will be doing that this weekend still need to get a few more ideas to make it good please RnR I love getting them good or bad thanks for being so patient love yas xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well here is the last chap to this story hope you enjoyed**__**…**_

_Mac and Stella wake up in each others arms on the crisp new years day._

"_morning beautiful" Mac smiles as he looks at Stella "are you ready for our special day"_

"_morning to you and yes I cant wait " Stella smiles as she turns to give Mac a kiss, just then Mac's hand wanders down between her legs and starts to rub her slowly " Maccc please" Stella whisper's just as things start to get steamy there is a small knock at the bedroom door, Mac and Stella both smile and decide its time to get ready before they let the kids in to the bedroom._

_As 12noon approaches Mac and Stella are getting them selves and the kids ready for the wedding ceremony Stella has her hair half up and the rest tumbling over her bronzed shoulders Mac has picked out a strapless dress which goes to her ankles and is a red wine colour it is silk and has a while silk ribbon round the waist , there three daughters have taffeta dresses the same colour as there mommy with little tiaras in there hair Mac smiles when he sees the four women in his life and how gorgeous they all look his heart so full of love._

_Mac is wearing a tuxedo with a tie that matches Stella's dress the boys are dressed the same as there dad and its Stella's turn to look on as the proud wife and mom of these handsome men and as her daughters appear she and Mac look on proud and happy that they can relive there special day with the children._

_1130 the door bells goes " ill go" shouts Stella as she opens the door she is greeted by a chauffer" Madam your limo awaits you" Stella looks back to Mac and runs into his arms._

"_this is great Mac I love you with all my heart"_

"_I love to he whispers"_

_As the family leave the house they are all excited about the day ahead, 20 minuets later they arrive at the small church and are greeted by there friends there is Danny and Lindsay and daughters, Don and Jess and there kids Sheldon and his wife to be Sid and his wife and Adam and Kendall who have been dating for a few months, as the guest take there seats, Mac and his two sons enter first and take there place down the front of the isle as Stella enters the church with her three daughters beside her each of them carrying a bouquet of white roses, the song starts to play, Stella has a tear in her eye when she hears it playing softly its Barry white My first My last My everything it's the song that was playing when she and Mac had there first date and first kiss._

_As Stella arrives to stand next to Mac the children take there seats next to the team who they regard as aunts and uncle's, Mac and Stella turn to look at each other and smile adoringly at each other, just then the priest starts to speak._

"_Family and friends we are gathered here to witness the blessing of Mac and Stella as they take there wedding vows for a second time, it was 10 years ago that I made these two husband and wife and it makes me so proud to do it for a second time now Mac would like to speak"_

_As Mac turns to Stella he takes her hand " My gorgeous Stell I love you with all my heart I cant believe that ten years has passed since you became my wife you have made me the happiest man alive and now we have 5 beautiful children I know that we are truly blessed thank you for loving me and making me so happy forever yours Mac"_

_Stella struggles to keep the tears from falling " it's a good job I have waterproof mascara on" she laughs when she composes her self._

" _Mac I knew that when we first dated that I would marry you and have children but I never dreamt I would be this happy with you and our kids I love you all so much and I know we have many years of happiness ahead and I know that whoever joins us along they way we will be equally happy and blessed I love you"_

_As Mac looks at Stella bewildered she smiles "I'm pregnant we are going to be parents again" Mac hugs Stella and smiles " That's great news you have made me so happy I love you"_

_The team all cheer and send there congratulations as Mac and Stella turn to face the congregation and there children just then the priest speaks._

" _I now re pronounce you husband and wife" Mac and Stella look ate each other and lean in for a slow sensual kiss only parting when they need air._

_Yeh cheer the children who run to join there mom and dad as Mac and Stella kneel down to embrace the children Danny shouts picture as Mac and Stella look up they have a twin each on there lap with the two oldest children behind then and little Skylar in front, "say cheese" smiles Danny, "cheese" comes the reply from the Taylor family who are entwined in each others arms so full of love and happiness and excited about the new addition to the family ……………….._

_**Well what you think hope you enjoyed thanks for reading I will be doing new stories soon RnR please love yas xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
